Hardhome
by BobWhite
Summary: I didn't like how so many of the Free Folk died so I rewrote it, sorta. This is also a link in with another one of my stories. It will be written better once the other story is written. Full summary inside. Pls R&R 2 find out more.


**Full Summary:**

An ally in the unlikeliest manner approaches Hardhome while Jon Snow and the Night's Watch are loading the Wildlings onto the ships. An Island appears out of nowhere and dragons along with their human riders launch from the Island. Those still on the Island have orders to get as many people onto the island as possible, defending the people as much as possible. How does Jon Snow and all the people react? Where did they come from? This is a tie-in to my other story, but will be written a little different. If you want a different version of this attack, check out 'A New Kind of Zombie Weapon' when it's finished. It's A Game of Thrones/Walking Dead Crossover.

 **Hardhome:**

" _How many do we have?" Jon asked._

" _I don't know, I'm not good with counting." Tormund said._

" _We're leaving too many behind."_

" _I know, but they are running out of food, there's nothing to hunt, give them time, they'll come around."_

 _As they are loading the dinghy's up with people, a loud thunder can be heard over the noise of the people talking and trying to get onto the ships. But just before the Night King makes his arrival known and the people outside the gates of Hardhome are killed by the Dead, an Island arrives out of thin air. And an Army is launched from that Island with commands to get as many people onto the island as possible._

I was up on Drago; the others had also joined me. The dragons took flight the minute the island landed on the water. But it wasn't just the dragons that we put up into the air. We put up the helicopters and the gunners as well. Jon Snow looked up as we flew overhead and then like everyone else, heard something coming from the island. It was another Army that was running off the island, which had come so close to the shore that people could walk right onto it. This army was like the one they were about to fight; it was an army of Dead. But the Dead seemed different. Instead of attacking the people right in front of them, they formed a circle around those outside of the gates and kept adding more and more. Once more a noise came from the island, this time it was some kind of voice. The loud voice commanded the people to get onto the island, to leave their belongings and get on. The island would move away once the people were safe. The Dead would not hurt them; the living would keep them safe. The dragons would help.

The Free Folk needed no more convincing. They ran, straight for the island, straight for the dinghy's that Jon Snow and the Night's Watch was loading up. Jon Snow and other's joined in on the fight, but who could say why these unknown people had joined the cause to help fight the Night King. The Thern's saw the dragons, saw the island, saw the Army of the Dead that stopped the Night King from advancing any further, saw the people riding the dragons and knew that it was a sign from their ancestors. Trust the Crows and this new ally and live, or die and be brought back to life by the Night King. The Thern Elder commanded his people to fight but also commanded them to make a run for the island.

The helicopters broke off first, heading back to the island. They only had enough fuel for so long to be up in the sky. But the gunners on the wall surrounding the island stayed and continued to shoot at the Night King's Army. Thousands of Free Folk had already made their way onto the island and more were still coming. But could they stay for very much longer without the island falling to the Night King. As the Free Folk escaped onto the island, its own Army of Dead fought the dead of the Night King. Some lost their lives to the Night King, but not as many as what would have happened had the island and its inhabitants not been there to help out. The Island was just receiving the last of the Free Folk when the Night King broke through the barrier. And just as the last of the Free Folk were on the Island, Jon Snow and the Night's Watch were leaving with the last members of those still within the Gates of Hardhome, including the last of the giants, the Army of the Dead consumed the Island Dead and rushed towards the island and the sea. The island lifted off from the surface of the water and moved backwards away from the enemy. The Gates had been closed and the dragons made their way back towards the Island.

The Night King grabbed a spear to kill a dragon and threw it at the closest dragon. The dragon and its rider moved out of the way at the exact time and the spear missed. Before it could throw another spear, the dragons were back on the island, except from Drago and his rider. Drago hovered over the ships; the island landing near the ships to make sure people could either get onto the island or get onto the ships. The Night King had claimed half of the Island's Army of Dead. The Night King had _not_ claimed as many lives of the Free Folk that he had wanted. Almost all of the Free Folk had managed to get onto the Island as well as the ships. The last remaining giant would spend his time on the Island. We would all travel back towards the wall together.

And Jon Snow would know the true power of the Night King had nothing to do with how he raised his Army of Dead. For the disease is in all of us. Once we die, we are brought back to life no matter what. We are brought back to life so that we can eat the living and turn them into the dead.

 **This is a small excerpt of what will happen in 'A New Kind of Zombie Weapon'. I plan on writing it better, but I was just watching the episode of 'Hardhome' and needed to write this. I didn't like how many people died so I made sure barely 200 of them were killed. I mean what better way to kill off the Night King and his Army of Dead than with an Army of the Dead of your own!**


End file.
